Living His Life
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Pietro believes that Kitty wouldn't survive in the Brotherhood house, so he challenges her to live at the Brotherhood place. Will Kitty survive? Kietro*
1. How

Summary: Pietro dosen't believe that Kitty would survive in the Brotherhood house, so he challenges her to stay at the Brotherhood house for a month. Will Kitty survive?

Disclaimer: I own some stuff here and there. You'll know.

Author's Note: This story is mostly told from Pietro and Kitty's POVs. Also, review if you like the story. NO FLAMES!

Kitty's POV*

"I don't like, think your life is as hard as you think."

God, I'm stuck sitting next to Pietro in World History. He's been complaining about how Freddy ate all the food. AGAIN! What is with him? He dosen't have it THAT BAD! Seriously, I bet my life is way harder than his. What could be so hard in his life?

"Oh really. So your saying Pryde. that you could survive in my shoes?"  


"Like, what?"

"You could live my life?"

"Any day."  


Pietro's POV*

Who does this girl think she is? She could live my life any day, huh. She wouldn't survive ten seconds in the dump I live in. I can't even survive ten seconds in the dump I live in. For one thing, you lose weight where I live, and I happen to know for a fact up in the ritzy nstitute they have plenty of food! Plenty of food, space, and hell, plenty of everything. I wake up in the morning hoping I'm going to wake up with a better life. Not that I'm not satisfied and happy and all that crap. I'm okay, I just wish I had it better. Here comes Miss Pryde, saying that my life isn't that bad. It may not be THAT bad, but it's not as good as hers. She may have responsibilites and all that junk, but at least she gets a sqaure meal! Right? 

She thinks she can live my life better than me? Fine. Let's see.

" Pryde, you really think you could live my life all that easily?"  


"Like, didn't I just tell you that?"  


"Fine when are you moving in?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you could live my life. So when are you moving in with us, that's usually where I live my life."  


"I didn't mean I would MOVE like, in!"

"That proves me right."

"No it dosen't."

"Does not."  


"It sooooooo does."

"NO WAY!"

"It does."  


"Fine. When is it good for me to move in?"

NO! She can't be serious. She must know I was trying to goad her. I was. I wasn't serious. Did I sound serious?"

Kitty's POV*

"Fine. When is it good for me to move in?", I find myself saying. I can't believe I just said that! I hope Pietro knows I'm not serious. I was just trying to goad him. I hope he knows that.

"You can move in tommrow."

OMG! He thinks I'm serious! NO WAY! I don't want too move in! It's dirty, disgusting, and slimy in that place! Not to mention totally creepy! Not only that, but Lance will let the idea go to his head. He'll probably think I'm only moving in for him. NO WAY! Bad idea! 

"Fine."  


I'm walking. I'm walking out of the classroom. Telling Miss whatever the teacher is, that I have to use the washroom. Probably, to see my face clean for the last time. Of course, I don't say that. 

Pietro's POV*

"You can move in tommrow," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Fine", she answers me with her eyebrow raised. Then she walks out telling Miss whats-her-name that she has to use the washroom. I can't believe her! She actually takes me seriously! God, what drugs is she on? Now I have a huge problem on my hands.

What am I going to tell the guys?

Kitty's POV*

Damn. Now I have to move in. Look where my mouth got me. I hate myself.

What am I going to tell everyone?


	2. Telling them LATER

Summary: Kitty tells the Professor about her and Pietro's little bet. The Professor Xavier won't let her actually move in with the Brotherhood, WOULD HE?

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing! NOTHING!!!!!!!

Kitty's POV*

Ha, if I'm going to be gone for a month. The Professor would have to know about it, right? RIGHT! So, he'll say no and that bet thing will be off! Thank God. I'll have some excuse! 

"Professor?"  


"Yes,Kitty?"

This seems wayyyyyy too easy! It'll be a sitch. The Professor would never agree to something so obscene!

"Like,would it be okay with you...If I stayed at the Brotherhood house?"

"Do you have reasons for your stay?"

"Like, well Pietro said that I wouldn't survive at the Brotherhood house, right? So I said, yeah I would. Then, he said I should move in. Then, I'm like............."

"I get it Kitty."  


"Ok, so like, I can't go, right?"

"You may."  


"WHAT????????"  


"You may stay with the Brotherhood. I hope it will be a meaningful experience for you."  


AIEEEEE! NO HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!

"But, Pro........."  


"No need for explanation Kitty. I already know you will be coming back."  


If he knows I'm coming back. Then, how come he doesn't know that I DON'T WANT TO GO! 

Wait, he probably does. IS THAT A SMIRK? DID THE PROFESSOR JUST SMIRK AT ME?

"Kitty, I'm not smirking at you."

"Like, I know."  


"I think that you may pick up a thing or two from the Brotherhood."  


"Besides trash, I don't think so."  


"Kitty......."

"I got to go Professor. You know me. Always worried about my homework."  


"Your dismissed Kitty."

MY GOD! Now, I HAVE TOO STAY AT THE BROTHERHOOD? This just isn't right. I'LL NEVER SURVIVE! I had to go shoot off my big mouth.

"Eeez Vitty. Vhat is veating you?"

"Yeah."  


Oh no, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and Jean! God, what am I going to do? Especially with Evan around. How am I going to explain? Is that Scott I see walking over her? OH GOD NO!

Pietro's POV*

"So your telling me, you told Kitty that she wouldn't survive here, yo."

"Right."

"Then she said she would, yo."  


"Right."

"Then you said "When are you moving in?", yo."

"Right."

"Then she said......"

"RIGHT, ALREADY!"

"Yo, well, I'm taking it better than Tabitha and Freddy will, yo."  


"What about Lance?"

"Lance won't care, yo. He likes Kitty. Wait, yo. Let me rephrase that. He loves her, yo."  


"Oh, yeah."

"Why, you like her too, yo?"

"NOOOOOOO!"  


"Then why did you challenge her, yo?"

"Because......"

"Because, yo?"

"Because she was getting on my nerves."  


"So you challenge her to live with us, yo."

"I guess."  


"That's one crappy because, yo."  


Oh well, 1 down 3 too go.

Kitty's POV*

That's it. I'm not going to tell them now. I'll just walk slowly past them and go up to my room."

"Like, later guys. Major homework troubles."  


"Vater Vitty."  


AMEN! I got passed them. UNHARMED!

"Kitty, wait up!"

Damnit Rogue.

"Like, what's up?"

"What's up with you? Ah heard Xavier say something about a good experience or whatever."  


"He was talking about homework."

"Ah huh, what does homework gah to do with Pietro ahd the Brotherhood?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh."  


"Somethings up."

Fine. Might as well tell her. My rep will already be ruined anyway.

"I'm going to be staying with the Brotherhood for like, a month."  


"Ah uh, WHY?"  


"Pietro said I wouldn't survive living with them."

"Yah wouldn't."

"HEY!"

"Ahm only telling the truth."

"Hmph, well I'll prove you AND Pietro WRONG!"

"Ah huh, and what about the others?"  


"What others?"  


"Otha X-Men."  


"They'll find out."  


"When?"

"When they notice I'm gone."  


"Aww c'mon."

"I'll TELL THEM ALREADY!"  


"You betta, or Ah will!"  


DAMN! There goes telling them after I move in with the Brotherhood.

Oh well, 1 down the rest of the Institute to go.


	3. P.A

Summary: Kitty and Pietro are kicked out of class and into the Principal's office, but something goes wrong.......

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own Tobey Maguire. Kind of. No. Well, maybe.

Kitty's POV*

"Tobey, do you like me?"  


"Rivers."

"Love me?"  


"Oceans."  


"Oh, let's run away together."

"WAKE UP PRYDE!"

God, Tobey is starting to sound like Pietro.

*snap*

"God, I was trying to wake you up for forever Pryde. Your missing out on the fun History lesson. It's gonna cut out on your grade, I was trying to wake you up when she told us about the quiz. She already erased the study notes for it on the board."

"So. I was having a perfect dream."  


"About me?"

"When did you become Tobey Maguire?"

"I sorta resemble him."

"HAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Him, resemble Tobey? What is he on? Wait, I'm laughing pretty loudly. OMG! Miss Whats Her-Name is coming over.

"Are there any problems over her?"

OMG. I'll just say no.

"N..."  


"Yes I have a problem with sitting next to Pryde."

"Wha?????"

"She snores."  


He didn't just say that. Not in front of the entire class.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She snores?"  


"Yes, in her sleep."

"She was sleeping?"

"Yes, she was dreaming about Tobey Maguire."

"Shut UP PIETRO!"

"BE MY GUEST TO SHUT UP FIRST, PRYDE!"

"That's it you two. Your acting like children. Out of my classroom and into the Principal's office. OUT!"  


God, I hate him. 

"See what you did Maximoff."  


Pietro's POV*

"See what you did Maximoff.."  


Pryde is hissing at me and calling me by my last name? Well, that's why she's a kitty-cat then. 

"What I did?"

"Yes what you did."

So we're sitting here in the Principal's office. 

"Don't put your feet up there!"  


"Why not, Pryde?"  


"Because you might knock down the P.A!"  


"Whatever, Pryde."

"Ahhhhh, I can't believe I have to live with you for a month."

"I know. You'll never survive."

Hmph. Pryde needs a reality check. She'll never survive in my house. Or my junky thingy that I call a home. Especially, when Tabitha hears about this. She'll be majorly pissed.

"I will too."

"Will not."

"WILL TOO!"

"WILL NOT!"  


"WILL TOOOOOOOOO!"

"WILL NOT!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Don't start that again."

"YOU TWO TURN OFF THE P.A!"

"Like, Principal Kelly?"  


I put my feet on the P.A! Damn. All hell is going to break lose now.

"TURN IT OFF PIETRO!"

Kitty's POV*

"TURN IT OFF PIETRO!"  


God, he's a total idiot. He turned on the P.A?!  


Everyone heard every word we said. OMG! Now they know. THE ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS! OMG! It's not just a bet between us anymore.


End file.
